


Время

by NancyMuck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это началось после его восьмой регенерации, Доктор начинает лгать о своем возрасте. Официально это объясняют тем, что он просто потерял счет. В этом фанфике представлена другая теория о том, почему у Доктора такая большая разница в возрасте между старыми и новыми сериями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time v.3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471497) by [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke). 



\- Я рада, что ты смог прийти, - говорит Марта, передавая ему внушительный кусок шоколадного торта. Первым делом Доктор съедает вишенку, рассеяно завязывая стебелек в узел языком. - Хотя, надеюсь, это не значит, что и другие пришельцы собираются прийти без приглашения на мою вечеринку. Тот раз был ужасен, и мне его вполне хватило. 

Это была шутка, но что-то в её голосе было слишком серьёзным и грустным, и он действительно не хотел сейчас над этим задумываться. Вместо этого он выплюнул стебелек, завязанный в идеальный узел, на тарелку и возмутился.

\- Как ты могла так обо мне подумать? Я здесь только из-за торта. Обожаю торты! Однажды я выиграл соревнование по скоростному поеданию тортов на Дираклии VI, и это реальный подвиг, так как моим соперником был гвиммп. Четыре желудка, помнишь? Они похожи на коров, разве что более фиолетовые. 

"Сейчас она не в настроении отвлекаться на бессмысленную болтовню", - подмечает он, смотря на девушку краешком глаза.

\- На самом деле не знаю, сколько здесь должно быть свечек, - вздыхает она и показывает вилкой на свой кусочек торта. - Я одолжила пару сканеров в ЮНИТе, как только получила работу. На биологическом уровне мне 24, но в реальной жизни я прожила еще один год - самый худший в моей жизни. И одежда, в которой я была в год, которого не было, она осталась. Как это вообще работает? Одежда остается, воспоминания остаются, но год исчезает. 

Доктор поморщился. 

\- Это же машина парадоксов, Марта. В ней и не должно быть смысла, - он пробует торт и тут же хмурится из-за отсутствия бананов - на Дираклии VI все торты были с бананами; вот кто действительно знал толк в выпечке. В воздухе на пару секунд повисает молчание, после чего Доктор с набитым ртом продолжает: - Я никогда не смогу ответить на твой вопрос. 

"Что-то идет не так."

Она поднимает бровь. 

\- Ты сталкивался с этим раньше?

Он посмотрел на нее. Он думал, что это был долгий взгляд - один из тех, когда ты хочешь сказать своему собеседнику то, что не можешь произнести вслух. Ей он показался слишком коротким и таким же, как и другие миллион взглядов, которые он на неё бросает. Он не хотел ей об этом говорить, но она должна знать - он так сильно задолжал этой изумительной, восхитительной, фантастической молодой девушке, сидящей напротив него. Ей всего лишь 24, но она уже спасла мир. Она спасла его.

\- Во время Войны... - он начинает, но потом замолкает и проглатывает то, что было во рту. - Если коротко, у нас было множество машин парадоксов, работающих в любой отрезок времени. Мы разобрали целое собрание ТАРДИС, чтобы сделать их. Это было необходимо, но даже со всем этим мир едва не разваливался на части. 

Он неловко пожимает плечами. 

\- Ну и, разумеется, существует множество запутанных временных штук, помнить которые могут только путешественники во времени. Что-то происходит, после стирается из времени, но ты это помнишь, а потом еще что-то, и все это прочно вплетается в клубок, за исключением момента, когда это действие подразумевает под собой прямолинейное движение от причины до следствия. Когда я говорю "запутанные временные штуки", я имею в виду, что это не прямолинейное действие, а скорее нечто похожее на комок клея или что-то в этом роде. 

Он не смотрит на нее. Он уже знает, что увидит.

\- Сколько лет ты потерял? - голос Марты наполнен неподдельным ужасом, она пытается это скрывать, но что-то отчаянное скрывается под этим вопросом, что-то безысходное, но в то же время там есть и облегчение, облегчение от осознания того, что есть тот, кто тебя понимает.

«Ты же не хочешь?..»

Он хочет ей рассказать. 

\- Год здесь, год там, - он пожимает плечами, возвращая себе уверенность. - Мне несколько труднее следить за этим, правда! Я имею в виду, у меня нет этой ерунды с возрастом, которая бы давала мне понять, что вселенная только растет, а я?

Ложь, ложь, ложь. Будто бы он не мог прочувствовать каждую секунду запутанной петли времени, неважно, насколько она клейкая; будто бы он не знает, сколько таких невозможных моментов было и сколько таких моментов было стерто из времени, забрав с собой частицу себя. Целые части его жизни, никогда не существовавшие…  
О, такое чувство, будто это действительно важно. Кто-то еще, кто мог помнить это все, уже мертв. В любом случае, остались лишь воспоминания.

***

Это началось в самом конце. 

***

Потом каждый называл это Падением Аркадии, неважно, на какой стороне он сражался. Если бы все получилось слегка иначе, то Повелители Времени назвали бы это Освобождением Аркадии, аркадианцы назвали бы это Потерей Дома, а далеки БЕСПОЛЕЗНОЙ-ТРАТОЙ-ВРЕЕЕМЕНИ!!! Но потом каждая сторона изменила этот отрезок времени до неузнаваемости. 

До Войны Аркадия была прекрасной планетой. Обширные сине-зеленые леса росли от самого экватора, иногда прерываясь полями лазурной травы. Розовые кристаллы сияли на самом дне морей, рядом с ними плавали бриллиантовые рыбы, и каждый вечер солнечный ветер кружился вокруг двух поднимающихся лун-близнецов, освещающих небо ослепительным светом. И как большинство самых прекрасных вещей на свете, она одновременно была смертельно опасной - поверхность планеты была покрыта токсичными соединениями натурального происхождения, которые далеки использовали для своего новейшего оружия. У коренных жителей планеты был иммунитет к токсину, но не было иммунитета к лазерам далеков, поэтому последние их поработили. 

Повелителям Времени было плевать на такой крошечный тихий мир, но усовершенствованное оружие становилось серьезной проблемой. Доктор знал это. Он был тем, кто рассказал об этом Совету и возглавил атаку. 

Когда-нибудь после Доктор будет всегда сожалеть о том, что (это просто фигура речи) впервые посмотрел на Аркадию, когда она была пылающей, умирающей развалиной. Поврежденные корпуса далеков победно летали на орбите, некоторые из них пролетали в опасной близости от открытой двери его ТАРДИС. 

"Не такая, как на картинках", - он вздохнул, опираясь на потрепанную деревянную дверь будки. Чуть раньше в неё стреляли, и у него нет Времени - ха! - чтобы починить её. Не сейчас. Возможно, даже никогда. Конечно, Совет будет только рад, если он просто возьмет другой корабль вместо этой побитой модели 40-ого типа. 

Он никогда этого не сделает.

Он стоит в открытом дверном проёме ТАРДИС и смотрит, как под ним горит целый мир. Флот котасти по его приказу эвакуировал несколько аркадианцев, которых сумел спасти. Этого было недостаточно: атака флота на ослабевших далеков без сомнений убила множество мирных жителей. Однако далеки хотя бы заплатили за покорение этого мира, даже если ценой было полное разрушение Аркадии. У Повелителей Времени не было возможности оберегать это место от далеков, они бы все равно его вернули путем силы или обмана. Далеки настолько глубоко проникли во временной поток, что ни одна сторона не могла заметить такое банальное надувательство, как сверхновая звезда или падающая в систему черная дыра. Поэтому она была настолько такой. Чистая, открытая война, без премудростей, без тонкостей, просто ярко-красный огонь разрушения. Он не был уверен, что было более грустным: скучность всего этого или само событие.

\- Мой Господин Доктор, - громкий голос раздается позади него, он резко разворачивается и характерно приподнимает бровь, смотря на монитор. Безглазое лицо командира котасти смотрит на него, нервно постукивая челюстью, - Вам следует на это посмотреть. 

Доктор поворачивается к своей консоли, нажимает на определенные кнопки, опускает рычаги свободной ступней - и, о, вы только посмотрите на это! Широко ухмыляясь, он бросается к дверному проему, как раз к моменту, когда это заполнило все небо. 

\- Ты только посмотри на себя! - он ликовал, игнорируя постукивания командира. - Посмотри на себя.

Даже стоя там, он мог чувствовать, как распутываются и заново создаются временные линии. Некоторые из них - большая часть из них - были его собственными. Новое прошлое капало на него, как клей, меняя, и меняя, и меняя, и это было настолько удивительно, что он светился счастьем. Жизнь - жизнь! Вдалеке от этой войны! 

\- Ты удивительный!

И когда Аркадия сгорела дотла, Господин Доктор рассмеялся над новорожденным Дитя Кошмара.

***

Давным-давно, в 2164, далеки вторглись на Землю. Доктор оставил свою внучку - чудесную молодую девушку по имени Сьюзен, с чудесным молодым парнем по имени Дэвид, и они жили счастливо - ну, до тех пор, пока Дэвид не состарился, а Сьюзен нет, но это неважно, потому что этого никогда не случилось. 

Вместо этого, вторгнувшиеся на планету далеки были съедены Тем, Чего Не Было, когда оно заковало в цепи Короля, который Мог Бы Быть. Никогда Не Существовавшие выследили его и снова заточили, к большому разочарованию Высшего Совета Повелителей Времени, который согласился с тем, что у Того хороший (плохой?) вкус, даже если это оставило после себя дыры в пространстве и времени, как оставляют следы собаки, которые повалялись в грязи. Сьюзен, Йен и Барбара росли, скучая, в своем XXI веке, с тех пор, как вторжение пришельцев стало единственным интересным событием, случившимся (которое должно было случиться) в 2164. Тем временем Доктор повернул рычаги контроля, и пассажиры почти разбились, нашли новую планету и отправились в действительно захватывающее приключение. Зато далеки этого не сделали. 

Повторно сотканное время не так сильно отличалось от его собственной временной линии - лишь на пару часов. В итоге, Доктор отвез Сьюзен обратно в Академию, и она на время перестала занимать все его мысли. Он навещал её - не часто, но навещал - и безмерно, невероятно ею гордился. (Чуть больше дней здесь и там - ничего особенного, просто пропущено несколько планет, пара мест так и никогда не были увидены.)

(Кроме того, он Повелитель Времени, и он довольно много знает о своих временных линиях. Он уже был на тех планетах или нет?) 

Когда началась война, Сьюзен продолжила идти по его стопам, и тогда Доктор действительно часто её видел - она командовала десятью войсками. 

(Позже он будет думать, что никогда её больше не увидит. Он будет ошибаться.)

***  
Самое ужасающее в Дите Кошмара было то, что оно было таким... личным. Одна смерть - это трагедия; 10 миллиардов смертей - это уже обыденность. Не беря во внимание то, что Дитя Кошмара пожирало их по отдельности, одного за другим, с мучительной неторопливостью, их смерти навеки отпечатались на тыльной стороне век. Доктор почувствовал, как меняются временные линии, и это было похоже на то, как недовязанный шарф распутывается в моток пряжи, один стежок за раз, каждый наполненный любовью, жизнью и смыслом. 

Все с чистого листа. 

Когда Доктор увидел Дитя Кошмара во второй раз до падения Аркадии (в его собственной временной линии; это должно было породить взрыв галактического масштаба, если бы не Машины Парадоксов), он не смеялся. Он молился (настолько усердно, насколько это может делать атеист), проклинал (настолько искренне, насколько это может делать джентльмен) и пытался оттянуть момент гибели корабля Давроса. Поврежденный крейсер упал в пасть Дитя Кошмара, и ТАРДИС Доктора рванула за ним, и он пытался, он пытался, а потом… 

…Внезапно все смешалось: прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Темная ярость вырвалась, и Доктор сделал другой выбор. Он соединил те проводки, далеки умерли, и он совершил геноцид. 

(Где-то глубоко внутри, где-то в самом темном уголке разума что-то иногда шепчет: "Просто беги".)  
И это никогда не имело смысла, потому что чертовы машины парадоксов позволили этому случиться, и они никогда не отключатся, позволяя целому миру взорваться. 

В тот момент он начал понимать, что Война не может быть выиграна.

Осознание этого застало его врасплох. Доктор был очень близок к тому, чтобы быть проглоченным. Вместо этого он наблюдал за тем, как изменяется Даврос, боролся с управлением, едва отлетая от огромных зубов. Позади него захлопнулась Пасть.

*** 

В ранней Войне предателей одного за другим отсылали домой. Доктор был там еще в самом начале - потом он был там в самом конце, когда Галлифрей почти полностью состоял из предателей (и эта Война всегда была чем-то личным). Другие были призваны, когда было набрано в войска большинство населения. Дети Галлифрея были приучены к порядку и стали бедными воинами, но Безымянные хорошо разбирались во всём том хаосе, и это как раз то, что нужно было Повелителям Времени.

Рани охотно пришла, соблазнившись обещанием поддержки со стороны Галлифрея в исследовании биохимии других видов, пока результаты этих экспериментов находили применение в войне. 

Монк отказывался находиться в том аду до тех пор, пока Доктор лично не забрал одного предателя на Галлифрей. Он был послан поддерживать связь с незначительными расами, которые участвовали в Войне, тем самым самостоятельно защищаясь от действий далеков. 

Если бы некоторые члены Высшего Совета не были так сильно убеждены в том, что Главнокомандующий Войной необходим, этого предателя бы превратили в пыль - но вместо этого они превратили остатки ТАРДИС 38-ого типа в машины парадоксов и изменили его судьбу, заставили регенерировать и отправили назад во времени, во времена Галлифрея. Он был спасен от смерти и имел практически неограниченные возможности для новых завоеваний, Главнокомандующий Войной с нетерпением повторял свою кровавую судьбу. 

Воскрешение Мастера было более сложным - это прочувствовали на себе далеки, падая в Глаз Гармонии. Агентство Небесного Вмешательства должно было вернуться примерно на год в его условное прошлое и не дать ему умереть. ТАРДИС Доктора потерпела крушение в Сан-Франциско в 1999 из-за настолько близкого парадокса. Он вышел, чтобы почувствовать, как умирают несколько дней из его прошлого. 

С положительной стороны, в его новой временной линии регенерация прошла более гладко, и в конце концов у него не появилось противной двойной спирали ДНК, сросшейся с его собственной. Без этой неполноценности он потерял не так уж и много воспоминаний - хотя, он провел целый день, следя за Чан Ли, чтобы вернуть свою звуковую отвертку. 

Он взял этого мальчика с собой, но на их первой остановке они попали в самое пекло Вырождения Скаро, и Чан Ли умер вдали от дома.

*** 

Шепоток пробежался по всей вселенной. 

\- Это Последняя Великая Война Времени, - говорили на каждой планете, которая хоть что-то значила. - Как это может быть что-то еще?

Два раза до этого все расы воевали через все Время, но оба раза были остановлены могучими, загадочными Повелителями Времени - самой великой Светской Властью, которая была, как божество для низших рас. Сейчас Повелители Времени сами взялись за оружие, и другие Светские Власти обеднялись под их флагом - котасти, алтеранцы, несколько осириан, и даже Вечные, которые позже неожиданно исчезли, испарились из реальности, каждой реальности, будто их никогда и не существовало.

Несомненно, Вселенная не могла себе позволить другой такой Войны. Несомненно, Повелители Времени не могли позволить существовать еще одной такой опасной расе врагов.

Но на линии фронта они шептали: "Мы все умрем."


	2. Часть 2

\- Итак, почему же сонтаранцы считаются такими хорошими воинами? - однажды спросила Марта. - Потому что если ты спросишь меня, я скажу, что у них глупые стратегии, как только дело доходит до сражения. У них лучше получается придумывать всякие военные хитрости. 

\- Да, но это все случилось, потому что они недооценили тебя, - подчеркивает он, - Самонадеянность делает каждого дураком. 

Она смотрит на него так, как смотрят на тех, кто сказал что-то до безобразия лицемерное. Доктор не замечает этого и бодро добавляет: 

\- В их защиту только могу сказать, что если бы у тебя не было меня, они бы точно победили. 

\- Но если ты знаешь союзников своего врага, ты относительно хорошо знаешь своего врага, - говорит она, не прекращая на него смотреть. - Думаю, что полковник Мейс был прав. Сонтаранцы не единственные, кто недооценивает человеческую расу.

Её слова были как пощечина, как одно из тех ведер холодной воды, которые Донна с радостью мысленно выливала на него. Это было слишком взросло для Марты, которая (он понимает это лишь тогда, когда у него больше нет сил терпеть самого себя) слишком часто позволяла ему насмехаться над собой. Это была та самая Марта, которая обошла всю Землю в Тот-Самый-Год и отказывалась сдвинуться с места до тех пор, пока он не объяснит, что имело в виду лицо Бо, но также это была та самая Марта, которая играла роль его служанки в 1913 году без всякого недовольства. Она всегда была готова его слушать, но не всегда была готова остановить его при необходимости.

Сейчас... сейчас он мог видеть в ней проблески того, кто мог использовать ключ Остерхагена. "О, Марта, - сетует он. - Предполагалось, что они должны были тебя изменить, а не ты их."

А потом она говорит:

\- Ты продолжаешь говорить и говорить о том, что они "самые лучшие воины в галактике", но они не участвовали в Войне Времени. 

Доктор закашлял. Он не ожидал этого и не отреагировал слишком изящно. Человеческая наглость обычно забавляет его, но в тоже время он восхищается их храбростью и стойкостью; у неё не было ни малейшего права говорить что-нибудь об этом. 

\- Ну же, Марта, - говорит он с нужной долей раздражения, стягивая с себя всю беспечность, как плащ. - Это все равно, что попросить ребенка сражаться в Третьей Мировой Войне.

В этот раз она не просто на него смотрит - удивление Марты разбивает в пух и прах все высокомерие Доктора, и она продолжает ошарашено смотреть на него. И в тоже время она говорит так, словно выступает перед огромной толпой митингующих. 

\- Так вот как ты нас видишь? - она выплевывает эту фразу, как самую противную вещь на свете. - Мы - дети? Просто дети, которых нужно отшвырнуть в угол и защищать от всех опасностей? 

\- Вовсе нет! - протестует Доктор. - Повелители Времени никого не отшвыривают в угол, чтобы защитить. 

Это настолько правдиво, что дальше будет правильнее сказать "Правда". Именно так, с заглавной буквы. Но все же то, что он говорит дальше, еще более правдиво.

\- Правильнее будет сказать, что у нас нет времени, чтобы спотыкаться о низшие расы, - он не знает, откуда пришла идея о благосклонном отношении к старшим расам; все из встреченных им старших существ были невероятно убоги и несчастны. 

Честно, ты никогда не станешь представителем Высшей Расы, если не будешь несчастным, самовлюбленный придурок.

\- Ты вообще слышишь себя? - недоверчиво спрашивает Марта. - Низшая раса? Не забывай, именно человеческие технологии спасли тебя от конца света, мистер. 

\- Жалкий трюк, - он пожимает плечами, зная, что возможность его тихого ухода исчезает намного быстрее, чем в нем просыпается настоящая злость. То, что он сейчас делает, тоже смотрится жалко, но ему плевать - она заслужила это, давя на старые раны и упрекая. Как будто это могло облегчить эту мертвую тишину в голове. 

\- Неужели? Они вернули нас из триллионного года в правильное время и на правильную планету, что тебе удается сделать не всегда, - она усмехается, и это правда не злит его. 

\- Минуточку, - недоверчиво говорит он, - ты имеешь что-то против моих навыков вождения?

\- Нет! Я просто хочу сказать, что и одни люди способны путешествовать также хорошо, как и ты, дай им хоть половину шанса!

\- Ты правда думаешь, что если люди способны прыгать туда-сюда по времени, это делает их представителями Временной Власти? - по-настоящему удивленно спрашивает он. Если это действительно то, что думают люди, то это многое объясняет. - Создать пару парадоксов, сделать так, чтобы твои враги никогда не существовали и назвать это Войной? Это не Война Времени, Марта, это даже не перестрелка. В лучшем случае это просто истерика.

\- Тогда что такое Война Времени? - она говорит так разочарованно, как и он чувствует себя. Он хмурится. Она единственная, кто настолько яростно хочет узнать его темное прошлое.

\- Эта та война, где само Время используется, как оружие, - говорит он, объясняя самое очевидное. - Я не имею в виду эти штуки вроде петель парадокса или временные замки - все же Тош молодец, что разобралась с одним из них - я имею в виду состояние блокировки, дематериализационную пушку... - он колеблется, - Дитя Кошмара.

\- Ты просто говоришь, ничего не объясняешь.

И он думает, о, что ж, почему бы и нет?

Мультисостояния блокировки открываются сложно - они сами по себе сложные, и по-глупому опасные в любых делах, кроме дешевых трюков, как этот. Именно так он заточил Дочь Мою в зеркало - каждое зеркало - но он делал это неторопливо, последовательно, вместе с ТАРДИС, которая могла бы его вернуть обратно. Этот раз был безответственным, но он делал это даже до Войны, во время более великого дела, когда никто ничего не делал за пределами состояния блокировки на энергии ТАРДИС. Именно так было так рождено Дитя Кошмара - слишком много людей соединяло осколки Времени вместе до тех пор, пока часть этого не стала чем-то совершенно иным.

\- Я говорил о временных линиях, но Время - это вовсе не линия, - он начинает говорить, наплевав на возможные последствия. 

\- Клубок временного-шременного материала, да, ты говорил, - когда он объясняет, Марта начинает вести себя определенно менее враждебно, но все же ее руки скрещены на уровне груди. Она точно не перестала на него обижаться. 

\- Да, но даже этот диалог - ты думаешь, что он возрастающе-линейный, потому что ты немного ограничена в понимании того, что можешь ощутить на себе. Но даже этот диалог, в котором нет ничего связанного с путешествиями во времени, расплывчатый. Этот диалог мог быть совершенно иным - и он все же может быть иным - ты забываешь слово здесь, меняешь что-то там, я ухожу от ответа на вопрос или начинаю врать. Ты видишь только наиболее вероятное будущее, основанное на определенном моменте настоящего времени - ты не видишь всех возможных вариантов. Я вижу.

\- Это и есть твое оружие? - она приподнимает бровь. 

В одном из возможных наборов вариантов этого диалога он действительно увиливает от ответа на вопрос и врёт. Теперь Доктор вырывает из череды вариантов один, и тот начинает исчезать; остается в прошлом, где медленно распадается на атомы и стирается из истории навсегда. Этот вариант не стал наиболее вероятным будущим, единственным будущим, которое видит Марта. С ее точки зрения он никогда не уходил от ответа на вопрос и отвечал предельно честно. С её точки зрения он просто телепортировался к ней за спину. 

 

\- Да, - он говорит, а она резко поднимается, следуя инстинктам настоящего солдата. - Так и есть. 

\- Черт возьми. Как ты... - она делает глубокий вдох и выдох. 

\- Я выбрал другую форму - другой вариант развития нашего диалога. Я запер в этом настоящем частичку возможного прошлого, - он серьезно на нее смотрит. - Вот почему люди не могут сражаться в Войне Времени, Марта. Потому что вы просто не видите всего этого и, следовательно, не можете принять меры - для вас не существует будущего до тех пор, пока вы его не создадите.

В конце концов, истинный ужас начинает заползать ей в сердце.

\- А далеки - они могли это делать?

\- Нет. Ну, вообще да, но им это давалось не так просто. Но они могли видеть, что это происходит.

\- Почему ты не делаешь этого постоянно? - к ней снова возвращается обвиняющий тон, и Доктор думает, что это справедливо. - Так много событий произошло, ты мог спасти стольких невинных... 

Её слова словно ударяют его в живот, и он вспоминает. 

Роуз соскальзывает, она соскальзывает, и, черт побери, он не может предотвратить её скольжение, но если он возьмет с собой Питера, тот сможет схватит её в воздухе. 

\- Просто СДЕЛАЙТЕ ЭТО! СДЕЛАЙТЕ ЭТО! - он кричит далекам, но понимает, что ни в одном из возможных вариантов они этого не сделают. 

Фостер отдает приказ убить их, и его шансы на спасение настолько велики, что он ничего не делает - в него стреляют. Но в другом варианте он поднимает вверх руки и остается жив, делает себя живым, и он ухмыляется ей, держа два звуковых устройства напротив друг друга. 

Он и Мастер сражаются целый год, и игра идет в пользу Доктора, но Мастер побеждает во всех мелких схватках, даже в самой последней. 

\- Я использую это все время! - он восклицает, покачиваясь на пятках. - Честно, Марта, в той череде сумасшедших путешествий, которые я проделал, я бы умер в сто раз больше, чем есть на самом деле! Я тяну время, даю им осуществить свои планы, слежу за тем, чтобы хорошие парни пригнулись в нужный момент. Я выбираю тот возможный настоящий момент, который мне больше нравится, и пытаюсь воплотить его в жизнь. Это не всегда срабатывает, ведь я делаю это с самим Временем, понимаешь? Я не делаю это так очевидно, как сделал только что, потому что, кроме дешевых фокусов, это сильно вредит Времени, а я люблю реальность такой, какая она есть, а именно нетронутой. Если это часто использовать, то... - он сглатывает, - Марта, Война Времени разрывает реальность напополам, и то, что появилось с другой стороны, вовсе не было приятным.

Она делает шаг вперед, выглядя немного обеспокоенно. О, Марта. Она всегда беспокоится, даже после того, как стала настоящим солдатом. 

\- Все не могло быть настолько плохо, так?

В другом месте и в другое время он подберет нужные к этой ситуации слова, но не сейчас и не здесь. В данный момент последнее, что он хочет слышать - это подобные фразы от человека, который сможет использовать ключ Остерхагена; само его существование разъедает Землю, как кислота. 

\- Не думаю, что жители Кассиопеи согласятся с тобой, - говорит он даже слишком спокойно. 

\- Кассиопеи? 

\- Обычная спиральная галактика, где-то в четыре раза больше вашей - фактически она сама большая в здешней группе галактик. Один или два триллиона звезд были переполнены жизнью. В каждом спиральном рукаве там больше разумных видов, чем людей, живущих на Земле. Без преувеличений, их были миллиарды, численность многих насчитывала триллионы или квадриллионы, потому что есть единственная вещь, которая объединяет все виды, отправившиеся к звездам, - это воспроизведение потомства. 

\- И это... - смотря на нее, он может сказать, что его предложения сбили ее с толку, и она видит во всем этом только темноту и обреченность. Она не до конца понимает его мысли. 

\- И это никогда не существовало. Уже нет, - он смотрит на свои ботинки, не в силах встретиться с ней взглядом. - Когда после Войны временные линии слились друг с другом, Кассиопея пропала. Эта галактика никогда не существовала ни в одной реальности. Дитя Кошмара поглотило её. Уничтожило даже самую последнюю душу. 

Он ждет, что она скажет что-то еще, потребует объяснений о том, что такое Дитя Кошмара, но проходит пару минут, и все, что она говорит - это: 

\- Мне жаль.

\- Ваше небо темнее, чем раньше, потому что теперь там меньше звезд, - он отвечает, все еще не смотря ей в глаза. Перед его взглядом до сих пор стоит умирающая Кассиопея, и он снова осознает весь ужас случившегося. Это произошло по его вине, ведь именно он отправил туда Дитя Кошмара. Потому что в Войне есть одна аксиома: низшие расы никогда не смогут управлять Космосом, как они; они никогда не смогут понять их искусство звездной инженерии, знание которой принималось Временной Властью как должное даже с тех пор, как Омега удвоил Око Гармонии - первую черную дыру. Они никогда не будут уничтожать галактики, чтобы получить горючее или первоклассную наживку, и они никогда не смогут прибегнуть к невыполнимым на компьютере расчетам для отсрочки энтропии. Однажды вселенная исчезнет в результате "тепловой смерти", и если какая-нибудь из этих низших рас эволюционирует, они будут заперты в Войне Времени вместе со всеми остальными. Это действительно очень хорошая ловушка: ты выживешь лишь потому, что ты незначительный. Ты незначительный, потому что ты выжил. 

\- Правда в том, - он колеблется, и его частичка хочет, чтобы все это оставалось в самых темных уголках сознания, но он хочет, действительно хочет рассказать кому-то хоть самую малость, - сонтаранцы не участвовали в Войне Времени. Так же как и люди. И... значительная часть других рас, которые когда-либо существовали. И вы умерли. Все умерли. Было так много Годов, Которых Никогда Не Было, и вы, вы были там. В большинстве случаев из-за нелепой случайности. Ваша звезда сгорала, ваша галактика взрывалась или даже целое Сверхскопление Девы. Я бы сказал, что это просто плохой день, но это не так. Вы все просто были мертвы. 

Он бы сказал, что они умирали "снова и снова", но это было не так. Он снова объяснил многомерную теорию одномерными терминами, но Доктор не думал, что Марта поймет, если он попытается объяснить ей одну вещь: все Годы, Которых Никогда Не Было, существовали одновременно. 

\- Но сейчас мы здесь, - мягко говорит Марта. 

\- Да, - также мягко отвечает Доктор. 

И ни в одном варианте этого диалога он не говорит: "Я столкнул Кассиопею в Пасть вместо вас, потому что так получилось, что мне очень нравится ваша незначительная планета".

Вместо этого он разворачивается и уходит.

***

У котасти был флот. У альтеран был флот. У далеков был флот. 

У Повелителей Времени его не было. Когда они чувствовали, что им нужен флот, например, как это было на Аркадии, они обращались за помощью к своим союзникам и получали под свое распоряжение то, что им было необходимо. Подобные действия не получили особого признания среди так называемых союзников, но так как они знали, что именно Повелители Времени ответственны за большинство поражений далеков, они просто затыкались и давали им то, что они просили. 

Для справедливости стоит сказать, что Повелители Времени пытались создать свой собственный флот, но была одна небольшая загвоздка: если бы только этот флот появился до Войны, он бы разрушил все временные линии, и в первую очередь эта Война никогда не стала бы Великой Войной Времени. Несмотря ни на что, попытки создать флот все равно не увенчались успехом. Рост ТАРДИС не мог быть ускорен, даже мухлюя с путешествиями во времени - сознание ТАРДИС охватывает все Время и Пространство. Создание новых Повелителей Времени тоже было проблемой; Временной Раскол инфицировал и управлял инициируемыми Повелителями Времени чаще, чем обычно. Он превращал их в несмолкающие обломки самих себя, постоянно что-то шепчущие о темноте, тишине и конце всему. 

С точки зрения людей, Повелители Времени были обречены на поражение. Это даже не могло быть настоящим сражением. Их население могло быть подсчитано только в миллионах - даже не в десяти миллионах - ничтожно малых цифрах по стандартам рас-звездоплавателей. Повелители Времени вообще не были похожи на другие расы: они сами себя заперли на одинокой планете. Прошла целая вечность с их последней войны, и их люди становились все более вялыми. Тем временем далеки были практически неисчислимой расой, распространившейся по всей галактике, как тля на яблоне. 

Также далеки были чувствительны к каждым изменениям во времени, впрочем, как и любая другая Высшая Раса. Несмотря ни на что, Повелителей Времени называли так неспроста. По одному они опасались многого, но все вместе были намного величественнее, чем по отдельности. 

А потом появился их Сторонник, их Диссидент, который был создан и назван далеками. Они назвали его Ка Фарак Гатри, Приносящий Тьму, и когда он появился, звезды начали исчезать. 

Война продолжалась, а Повелители Времени медленно сходили с ума.

***

\- Время распутывается, - сказал Черный Хранитель Доктору в одном из бесконечных вариантов их прошлого. Именно в этом Шестиединый Бог сидел на кухне ТАРДИС, потягивал чай - все шесть вариантов настоящего встретились первый и последний раз в (этой) истории. 

\- Спасибо, я не заметил, - сказал Доктор с несвойственным ему сарказмом, добавляя больше сахара в чай. (В конце концов, чай стал слишком сладким, а в другой реальности Доктор сделал глоток и был искренне поражен его безвкусностью.)

Белый Хранитель попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но она исчезла даже прежде, чем уголки его рта дрогнули.

\- Ты чувствуешь настоящий масштаб этого? Измерения сворачиваются и разворачиваются сами по себе. Это происходит в каждой вселенной. 

\- Я Однодневка, а не идиот! - он не мог это игнорировать, не с его сознанием, распространившимся на альтернативные вселенные, со всеми их причудами и прочим. Повелители Времени должны быть чувствовать время, но, как правило, они не должны ощущать другие вселенные - это сводило его и других с ума. Рани уже ушла, стерев себя из каждой и любой реальности, и делая все воспоминания Доктора о ней всего лишь бредовыми галлюцинациями. Отдаленно чувствовались временные линии Мастера, которые обрезались на или перед Крусиформом; Доктору было даже страшно думать о том, что это могло значить. Но в глубоко в душе он боялся, что Мастер тоже сотрет себя из Времени и Пространства, лишь бы сбежать от своего безумия. 

\- Мы не можем остаться, - произнес Лазурный Хранитель настолько мягко, что его рот еле пошевелился за густой синей бородой. - Если мы не уйдем, эта Война будет Вечной.

Слой ужаса, который покрывал его слова, был настолько толстым, что Доктор посмотрел на него с беспокойством - на него, существо вне самого Времени. 

В его самой первой временной линии, предполагая, что он точно знает, какой именно была его первая временная линия, трое из этих существ послали его разрушать, словно марионетку, и он искренне их ненавидел. (Или он так думал, потому что он только сейчас понял, что такое настоящая ненависть.) Трех других он никогда не встречал. Но в несметном числе временных линий он встретил их всех, превзошел их, а после был превзойден ими. Он слишком хорошо знал все их перепрятанные в кармане козыри.

Красный Хранитель был самым искренним из всех них и никогда не обманывал в любой временной линии, которая была или будет. 

\- Доктор, ты знаешь, что замышляет Высший Совет. Они уничтожат Время и Вечность в попытке превзойти их. Они сделают все, чтобы выжить, - пауза, - и этого нельзя допустить. 

\- Вы позволили далекам делать все, что они хотят, - резко ответил Доктор. Никто из них не сказал ни слова - это было не самое лучшее сопоставление, и они знали это. Он знал это. Если бы их понятия о морали не были настолько ничтожными, настолько отдаленными от его собственных, он бы поспорил о том, насколько это правильное сопоставление. Это было бы бессмысленной попыткой. Далеки уничтожили бы все расы; Повелители Времени хотели уничтожить все мироздание. Стражи беспокоились больше о будущем, чем о прошлом. 

Золотой Хранитель поднялась, посмотрела на всех присутствующих, вылила свой чай в раковину и быстро вышла из комнаты. Другие смотрели ей вслед. 

\- У меня - нас - есть последняя игра для тебя, Доктор, - сказал последний из них, самый безнравственный из них. - Твоя игрушка находится вне Времени вместе с кусочком Вечности - и все это только для тебя. Единственного, кто может зафиксировать все Время или просто какую-то определенную часть. 

Игрушечник никогда не играл в такие игры. 

\- Серьезно? - спросил Доктор, удивлено приподнимая бровь. - Определенную часть?

\- Очень определенную, - заверил Игрушечник, но Доктор не смотрел на него. 

\- И все вернется к равновесию, - спокойно сказал Лазурный Хранитель. 

\- Черт возьми, тогда почему вы до сих пор ничего не сделали? - гневно крикнул Доктор. Ручка кружки неожиданно треснула в его руках, и чашка упала на пол, разбрызгивая чай по всей кухне, но ему было плевать. (Одновременно с тем, он смог осторожно поставить чашку, пока его руки не затряслись, и в той реальности он вытер со стола жидкость, которой здесь нет.) 

\- Дитя Кошмара начало этот раскол, - произнес Лазурный Хранитель, - и в центре событий стоишь ты. Подумай, Доктор. У тебя так много прошлого, так много будущего, что ты и есть этот раскол - нет, не надо это отрицать. Уже никакое число машин парадоксов не может сдерживать твои временные линии, Доктор. Ты - Приближающейся Шторм, ты - прошлое, ты - настоящее, ты - будущее, через все измерения. И мы можем дать тебе этот кусочек Вечности, Доктор, тебе, одному среди Однодневок.

Предатель и вмешивающийся во все человек - вот, кто он в своих горьких мыслях. Потому в то время, как другие восстали, он всегда пробегал мимо, и это никогда не менялось, ни в одном прошлом. И смотрите, что это принесло ему - разрушенный Момент Вечности и его собственная реальность, настолько обширная, что даже само Время не могло её выдержать. 

\- Ты можешь положить конец этим страданиям, - сказал Красный Хранитель. - Используй этот подарок, и Война будет заперта внутри Времени, поймана в Вечности. 

\- Тогда почему вы этого не сделали? - закричал Доктор. 

\- Этот Момент принадлежит только тебе, Доктор, - сказал Лазурный Хранитель. - Только тебе. 

\- Вы не знаете, о чем просите, - прошептал Доктор. 

\- Мы знаем, - ответил Красный Хранитель и протянул собранный Ключ Времени.

*** 

В самом начале не было черных дыр. Не было галактик. Было только несколько звезд, и очень больших, очень расплывчатых облаков газа и пыли. 

И из этой пыли, под красной звездой, появилась планета Галлифрей. Галлифрейцы смотрели на звезды и облака пыли и думали, что это прекрасно, но большая часть думала, что они бесполезны. Их первым достижением в области солнечной инженерии было создание второго солнца, его отправили на орбиту планеты и держали в большей степени для эстетического удовольствия и для того, чтобы сказать звездам: Вы все принадлежите нам. 

Но звезды были так малы, а Время и Пространство безграничны. Если они хотели их подчинить, то им нужно было что-то большее, чем просто оранжевое пятно над ними. Они не хотели просто покорить Время и Пространство, они хотели разрушить его. 

Таким образом, Омега, величайший ученый Галлифрея в области солнечной инженерии, создал это. 

Это было чудовищным. Это было отвратительным, это внушало страх. Рассилон смотрел на то, что такой, как он, сделал (среди галлифрейцев было всего двое, кто мог бы с ним сравниться). Он знал, что Омега умер, что он отдал жизнь за создание чего-то намного более великого, чем он сам. В память о нем Рассилон привел элиту Галлифрея к горизонту и заставил их смотреть в бездну, Разлом. После этого они стали чем-то большим. Они стали Повелителями Времени. 

И они вышли во вселенную и создавали галактики из пыли.

Большая часть той истории пропала, стерлась, когда Рассилон сбросил Око Гармонии прямо в центр Большого Взрыва, навсегда делая Галлифрей центром всех возможных вселенных, и не было ни одной без черных дыр, без кусочков великого Ока и без податливой физики. Но Повелители Времени помнили лишь часть из них, продолжая играться с черными дырами, связывая свои ТАРДИС с Оком и вытягивая из него энергию.

Дитя Кошмара было рождено из изношенного Времени, и больше всего ему нравилось пожирать другие изношенные части Времени. Оно было на хвосте у Доктора с тех пор, как поглотило Давроса (что еще с ним не случилось, но было очень важно), оно преследовало его по некоторым временным линиям, ведущим к Земле, и счастливо чавкал над ней, уничтожая части его жизни. Если бы это продолжилось, то оно бы полностью поглотило всю планету.

Что-то очень большое и сложное могло отвлечь это, что-то вроде огромного разрыва во времени и пространстве. Сверхмассивная дыра в центре Млечного Пути подошла бы, но если её использовать, то случилось бы необратимое; без черной дыры Млечный Путь, а значит и Земля, были бы стерты из времени и пространства. 

Правда в том, что Млечный Путь был его любимой галактикой, и для него было важно спасти её. Временные линии закрутились вокруг него, и он понимал, что если Млечный Путь будет поглощен, то большая часть его будущего изменится, и его настоящее будет составлено из разных не связанных между собой осколков. Как только он рассмотрел один из них, он со стыдом отвернулся. Один из них сделал небо темнее. 

\- Черт, - сказал Доктор в решающий момент, - черт, черт, черт.

И он накормил Дитя Кошмара черной дырой Кассиопеи.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Доктор! - Марта бежит за ним и едва успевает его остановить. Это привлекает внимание - большая часть людей здесь из ЮНИТа, и по комнате пробегает тихий шепот. Он понимал, что единственная причина, по которой его не держат на прицеле пистолета - это то, что Марта смогла их убедить в одном: Доктор будет сидеть тихо и не высовываться, в то время как они не будут обращать на него внимание. И отдавать ему честь. Он был ей благодарен за это, правда благодарен, но теперь он понимает, что приходить сюда было плохой идеей, и если бы с ним все еще была Донна, она бы не позволила ему делать такие глупости. Придя сюда, он просто хотел увидеть Марту, которая все еще счастлива, которая думает, что все еще счастлива, но сейчас он просто все разрушил. 

\- Доктор, - она повторяет, подходя еще ближе. Она кладет ему руку на плечо, и частичка его хочет как можно дольше чувствовать искреннюю поддержку Марты. 

Он не может говорить, не может посмотреть ей в глаза, и она заполняет тишину извинением. 

\- Доктор, мне жаль. Мне не стоило лезть не в свое дело. 

После всего, что он сказал, её извинения звучат нелепо. О, Марта. 

\- Однажды я столкнулся с деревом, - неожиданно даже для самого себя выпаливает Доктор. Он все еще смотрит куда-то мимо Марты, но чувствует ее недоумение и начинает мысленно анализировать, что он только что сказал, чтобы понять, зачем. О, точно. - Имею в виду, я встретил дерево - отличный парень из Леса Чима, он сейчас растет в одном из ваших тропических лесов, милые люди. 

Вокруг Доктора и Марты начал образовываться странной формы круг: самые вежливые люди из ЮНИТа стараются отойти как можно дальше, в то время как самые любопытные пытаются подслушать рассказы легендарного Доктора об инопланетных деревьях. 

\- У него не было ни малейшего понятия, что такое Галлифрей, - продолжает он, все еще не веря в то, что он действительно говорит об этом вслух. - Ни малейшего. То есть, я думал, что Лес Чима, с их, вероятно, самой лучшей расовой памятью во вселенной, должны помнить, но нет. Он знал, кто такие Повелители Времени, но во время очередного сражения я разгромил Лес, так что это неудивительно. 

Теперь, когда он раскрыл ей практически все свои секреты, Марту не удивила идея существования разумного дерева. 

\- До того, как все началось, на Галлифрее был Лес? 

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - на автомате говорит он. - Галлифрей ненавидел посторонних, пришельцев. Они невероятные ксенофобы*. Может и нет, ведь все вы часто говорили о Галлифрее, - он использовал имя своей планеты три раза за последнюю минуту, и это должно стать неким рекордом этой инкарнации. 

\- Каждый на Земле, в каждой нации, в каждом временном отрезке - даже до того, как вы отправились к звездам. И на каждой другой планете, каждая раса и каждая культура, на протяжении всей истории. Куда бы я ни пошел, мне не удавалось этого избежать. Это было теми новостями, которые рассказывали путешественники. Священники оплакивали это. Пророки предвидели это. В истоках многих рас заложен именно этот миф, - о, он это очень хорошо помнит, как имя его родной планеты преследовало его по всей вселенной, как он убегал от него. - Они говорили, что Галлифрей сгорел. 

\- Как? - робко спрашивает Марта, хотя ей очень интересно. Она готова искать ответы до тех пор, пока он готов рассказывать. 

\- Это было просто эхо. Когда Война Времени закончилась, все, что не случилось, смогло собраться вместе и, пытаясь дать отпор, послать рябь во всей вселенной, но как любое эхо, она в конце концов постепенно исчезла. Я думал, что эхо должно было исчезнуть именно в Лесу Чима, но... Сейчас это не имеет значения. 

Он не заканчивает фразу и закрывает глаза. Он чувствовал, как земля, вращающаяся вокруг палящего Солнца, уходит у него из-под ног, и лишь одна вещь могла удержать его в этой реальности - это рука Марты на его плече. 

\- Мне жаль, - тихо говорит она, и он пытается собрать вместе все осколки себя, приклеить к губам усмешку и вернуть все на свои места. 

На долгие пару секунд он не хочет отсюда уходить. Он хочет просто остаться. Он хочет подождать далеков и помочь прошлому себе, а не надеяться на метакризис. Ему бы не пришлось жертвовать Донной, и она бы осталась с ним чуть дольше. И он мог бы сразиться со Жнецами, он мог бы. Он понял это все после Аделаиды, как он бы мог классифицировать Жнецов, если бы она не выстрелила в себя и не покинула его. И если бы с ним была Донна, предыдущий он не сделал бы таких глупостей, как эта. 

Он мог бы сделать, он мог бы... 

Где-то глубоко внутри него тревожно звенит Монастырский Колокол. Доктор резко поворачивается и понимает, что его и ТАРДИС разделяет всего лишь несколько стен. Звон колокола звучит, как погребальная песня, как надоедливый стук, и внезапно последнее, что он хочет сделать - это остаться. 

\- Мне нужно идти, - говорит он, пытаясь сделать это как можно хладнокровнее. 

\- Увидимся, - в её темных глазах Доктор видит искреннюю тревогу за него. 

\- Ага, - соглашается он, но его голос звучит не очень уверенно. 

\- По крайней мере, ещё дважды, - добавляет он. Глаза Марты удивленно расширяются, но все же она опускает руку и уступает дорогу. 

Доктор делает то, что у него получается лучше всего - убегает.

***

Некоторые изменения продлевают временные линии, несмотря на то, что в большинстве случаев изменения их укорачивают, так как из-за них все вокруг умирает. 

Он был каждой из восьми (и более) регенераций одновременно. Во многих временных линиях его регенерации были другими, и он (или даже она) быстро проходил через них к девятой, десятой, одиннадцатой, двенадцатой - и останавливался лишь на тринадцатой, и когда его время истекало, иногда Высший Совет давал ему новый цикл. Это было безумием, быть столькими людьми одновременно, но все же лучше, чем быть мертвым; в неисчислимом количестве возможных вариантов событий он умирал, не доходя до тринадцатой регенерации. О, он точно знал, почему Вечные больше не могли выдерживать Войну: находиться во множестве состояний одновременно - это одна из их особенностей, но когда эти состояния связаны с Войной, жизнь превращается в ад. 

Это изменение его сущности делало его невосприимчивым к совершенно другому изменению, распространявшемуся среди Повелителей Времени. Они все громче и громче шептали о Последней санкции, о превосходстве, о побеге от всех ужасов войны. Все, что ему оставалось - это верить в свою неуязвимость и в то, что на его людей действовала какая-то сила, и именно под её влиянием они предложили ему такой ужасный выход. Иначе он бы никогда не смог их простить. В это время предусмотрительность и хитрость Рассилона однажды превратились в одобрение от Высшего Совета и семнадцать специально созданных машин парадоксов, просто чтобы удостовериться, что их единогласное решение не будет стерто из времени. Доктор чувствовал, как все последствия их решения давят на него. 

В отчаянии он открыл свой кусочек Вечности и шагнул внутрь. 

Он провел много времени в ТАРДИС. Снаружи бушевала и кричала Война, но, несмотря на то, что вся её ярость начинала затихать, она никогда не заканчивалась. Эта Война охватывала все Время вместе с его бесконечностью. Чтобы эта война закончилась, вся вселенная должна была погибнуть. 

Он был в безопасности внутри этого Момента. Время и Война не могли до него добраться. Его собственная временная линия сместилась и исчезла, и сейчас он сам стал Машиной Парадокса. Будущее умерло из-за того, что его настоящее стало разлагаться, пытаясь вернуть его к здравому смыслу. Все его прошлое слилось в один поток, где...

Он никогда не оставил Сьюзан в 2164, потому что у него никогда не было внучки. Два любопытных учителя никогда не пошли за странной девочкой к её дому из школы и не наткнулись на космический корабль. В итоге человек по ошибке заблудился, хотя как раз вовремя, чтобы убраться оттуда и не столкнуться с незваным гостем. 

Джейми и Зои никогда не стирали память, потому что он никогда не прибегал к помощи своего народа, чтобы вернуть жертв Повелителей Войны в их эпоху. Военные игры, с которыми они столкнулись, были смесью различных пришельцев из разных культур, но повторявшихся только один раз, у Повелителей Войны не было Военного Вождя, который мог бы одолжить им технологию путешествий во времени. Выяснялось, что люди - не самая ужасная раса во вселенной, и когда все утряслось, все трое умерли, и только Доктор смог вернуться к жизни, застряв на Земле с сильно пострадавшей ТАРДИС и ресурсами планеты всего лишь пятого уровня, чтобы ее починить.

Мастер все еще докучал ему на Земле, но Мастер был таким как он, a Великий Вмешивающийся, прошлое, будущее и настоящее раскололись - или он сам себе это так объяснил. Они не искали друг друга по Матрице, потому что Матрицу никогда не создали. (И тишина так сильно сдавливала его, что ему казалось, он ослеп и оглох.) 

Рани, разумеется, уже была стерта из Времени. 

Монк последовал за Рани. 

Боруса не сошел с ума и не послал четыре свои инкарнации в Мертвую Зону, потому что больше никогда не существовало Борусы и Мертвой Зоны. 

Белый Хранитель никогда не посылал его найти Ключ Времени, и он никогда не встречал молодую Повелительницу Времени, которая добилась высшей награды за успехи в трёх основных курсах Академии. Не было Академии, и Шестиединый Бог вышел из Времени вместе с Вечными до того, как зародилась Вселенная, оставляя Ключ Времени в его ТАРДИС, полностью готовый к закрытию Момента. 

Валеярд никогда не отправлял его на суд. (Но сейчас он простил Валеярда, потому что если бы у него был шанс, он бы тоже убил более молодую версию себя. Единственное, что ему не нравилось - это то, что Валеярд в своей первой инкарнации должен был первым делом вооружиться перед тем, как отправиться на Скаро.)

Он никогда не был на Скаро. 

Он никогда не рождался на Галлифрее. Как и его воспоминания о Рани, его воспоминания о доме были подделкой, всегда такими были. Его временная линия полностью возникла из ниоткуда на Британской свалке 1 ноября 1963, оставляя его с чувством, что он уже прожил около трех веков. Но этих веков никогда не существовало. 

Рука Омеги никогда не разрушала свою первую черную дыру, и Рассилон никогда не подчинял себе Око Гармонии. Ни один Повелитель Времени не смотрел во временной раскол, и единственная вещь, благодаря которой черные дыры продолжали существовать - это первая и последняя ТАРДИС, единственная ТАРДИС, с ее кусочком Ока. Она никогда не была списанной со счетов старой машиной - она была самой могущественной конструкцией во вселенной, опорой, от которой зависела жизнь всего мироздания: разрушь ее сердце, и целая вселенная перестанет существовать. 

Доктор закричал. 

Он не смог найти другого выхода, он, способный брать все уловки прямо из воздуха (или при случае, из вакуума), был загнан в тупик здесь и сейчас, на краю самого важного перекрестка мироздания. 

Ключ был в Замке. Но как только он его повернет, то он... Он остановит все. Вселенная исчезнет, и её место займет лишь её иллюзия. Большая часть оригинала будет вырезана, отброшена за границы самого большого Временного замка, когда-либо существовавшего. Повелители Времени будут стерты из всех реальностей и отправлены в Ад: его очень личная Последняя санкция.

Вместе с ними уйдут и другие Временные Силы, и огромное количество низших миров, которые даже он никогда не смог бы полностью изучить. Он станет самым чудовищным массовым убийцей во всей истории, намного превосходя Мастера со списком погибших от его руки в Логополисе - это случилось лишь в одной реальности. Но несмотря на все смерти, он спасет бесчисленное количество новых рас в бесчисленном количестве новых миров, и другие низшие расы заменят своих предшественников.

("Ты, должно быть, чувствовал себя Богом", - выдыхает Мастер, и Доктор не может с этим спорить.) 

Он смотрит на Ключ целую вечность и в тоже время ни секунды, смотрит и хочет, чтобы Валеярд вернулся и шепнул: "Сделай это, СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО!"

Доктор протягивает руку, съеживается, и думает: “Выбора нет”, - и 

\- поворачивает ключ - 

\- (присоединяет провода) - 

\- (опускает триггер) - 

И небеса всех миров почернели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Учитывая все то, что охватывает этот сериал, он достаточно противоречив (хотя возможно это из-за того, что у людей, работающих над научной фантастикой, нет ни малейшего понятия о том, каковы реальные масштабы тех вещей/событий, которые описываются на крошечном листке бумаги). Зрители видят разрушенный Логополис, становятся немыми свидетелями Конца Вселенной и Большого Взрыва (границы между словами "галактика" и "вселенная" давно стерлись и, кажется, мы все забыли, насколько эти понятия различаются). С другой стороны... Все мы помним, как далеки захватили Манхэттен. Возможно, все это случается лишь потому, что никто никогда не сможет описать что-то по-настоящему ОГРОМНОЕ. Масштабы галактики так велики, что становится невозможным описать все как есть, даже с помощью большого бюджета. Но сценаристы все равно пытаются внести свою лепту в разгадку тайн вселенной, объясняя вещи, которые не имеют к ней ни малейшего отношения. К примеру, что определяет, какие события зафиксированы во времени, а какие нет. Эти события могут быть крошечными, такими как Аделаида Брук, умирающая в определенный год и день, или такими гигантскими, как разрушение вселенной...
> 
> Идем дальше. Галактические нити, так же известные как комплекс сверхскоплений или великие стены, это самые большие сооружения во вселенной (по крайне мере, из тех, что известны на данный момент). Местная группа галактик (она включает в себя 50 галактик) входит в состав местного сверхскопления галактик, которая в свою очередь принадлежит комплексу сверхскоплений Рыб-Кита. Местное сверхскопление галактик составляет всего лишь тысячную часть от общей массы комплекса сверхскоплений Рыб-Кита, длина которого составляет 1,0 миллиард световых лет, а ширина 150 миллионов световых лет.
> 
> Не смотря на свои размеры, комплекс сверхскоплений Рыб-Кита не самый большой: этот титул по праву принадлежит Великой стене Слоуна, чья длина составляет 1,37 миллиардов световых лет. Для сравнения, длина ныне известной вселенной составляет 93 миллиарда световых лет в диаметре (это сфера, ограниченная скоростью света и развитием вселенной). До сих пор неизвестно, на сколько еще простирается вселенная за этой границей (возможно, она бесконечна); Млечный путь составляет всего лишь сто тысяч световых лет в диаметре (её диск* составляет около тысячи световых лет)
> 
> Другими словами - мы так ничтожно малы.


End file.
